


A Very Strange Day

by UnknownUncut



Series: Fairy Lights [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Rhodey knows about the medical world, Rhodey only mentioned, Strange just wanted some coffee, baking cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUncut/pseuds/UnknownUncut
Summary: Peter didn't expect Doctor Strange to show up in the training room or thought that the doctor would let him go with him on some top secret mission. He should have really thought it through first before accepting.





	A Very Strange Day

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin if you have notice some stuff got moved around in the Fairy Lights series, it's just so it's in order however you don't have to read it in the order it's place it since I try to make them make a small connection between one another but you don't need to read them all to understand what's going on since I'll try to keep everything straight as I can.
> 
> I'm going to start working on the very first part of this series shortly so everything can be nice and neat however there's still a few things I like to do first.
> 
> Also I like to sometimes foreshadow some events that might happen.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy!

“-I always liked the lighter colours of blue” Karen said.

Peter furrow his brows in confusion. “Wait really? I thought you would be more into the darker colours due to the whole instant kill mode?”

A light chuckle draws Peter’s attention from his swinging on the makeshift hammock to the AI. “Yes, I guess that could be a reason for liking darker colours.”

Peter shakes his head however stopping when a tingling feeling over takes him. It doesn’t feel like those times fighting muggers on the street or when he fought Toomes but more on the side of friendly.

He sits up quickly, pulling out his earbuds, as a portal opens and out walks Doctor Strange. Peter settle a little, glad that it’s just someone that he knows and not some crazy portal making bad guy, which he has fought before but he doesn't remember the name of.

“Oh, uh, hey Dr. Strange!” Peter swings his legs over the side of the hammock before jumping down from the rafters, a very nice place to hide away, he has to remember to thank Clint later.

“Hello Mr. Parker, I wasn’t expecting anyone to be up around this time.” Strange held out his hand for the teen to shake but just gave up and put his hand back down by his side when Peter didn’t notice.

“I wasn’t tried and Mr. Stark said he’ll be here but turns out he’ll be late, again.” The teen didn’t give any more information than that.

“I see, well do you want to come hang out with me until Stark gets here?” Strange offered.

“Really!? That would be so cool!” Peter stops, turning back to Strange, “but I can’t I have to work on my science fair project that’s due two weeks from now and I can’t work on it while Mr. Stark is here since he’s one of the judges and the fact that he’ll end up helping me and–“

Strange raise an eyebrow at the teen’s rumbling. He’s use to it since he used to be a doctor and the chatter of people is something one grows use to over time, specially rumbling.

“Peter, if you don’t want to come than you don’t have to” he said. “However I have to go.”

Peter shut up, nodding his head quickly. “No, no I want to go, being here is starting to get boring after a while!”

Strange just nods and opens a portal. “Peter! You can’t just go with some random person without telling someone where you’re going.”

Peter lift his arm up, Karen’s watch is lit up like a Christmas tree. “Right, right smart move, Kar.” He frown thinking of who’s in the compound as of right now.

“Karen? Who’s in the compound?” Peter waits for his answer as Karen check with FIRDAY.

“I’m guessing Stark made the AI?” ask Strange, the portal still hanging open, even if it’s slightly wobble.

“Well Mr. Stark made her but I gave Karen her name and this cool watch so she doesn’t have to hang out in my suit, or the Iron spider suit, for hours on end without use.” Peter shrugs, not having a clue of what to say.

“She seems to be very caring about you…” Strange doesn’t seem force with the here and now since the portal closing without him acknowledging it.

“Yeah I guess.”

“It seems that Mr. Barton and Ms. Romanov are standing around in the kitchenette.”

Peter nods, saying “thanks Karen” before switching her to nap mode. It’s mostly so she can recharged and keep Sunday company.

“I’ll go and tell them what’s going on and then we can head out.” Before Strange could say anything else, the teen took off towards the kitchenette.

**…**

When Peter comes back into the training area he sees Strange sitting on one of the giant mats, swings his legs back and forth, while on his phone.

It’s an odd sight to see for the Sorcerer Supreme to be in. Peter chuckles softly while jogging over. Strange looks up from his phone when Peter stops before him.

“I’m guess it’s alright for you to leave now?” he ask.

“Kinda, as long as I’m back by 8 than I can go.” Peter cross his arms, clearly not happy about that fact.

Strange just nods before reopening the portal. “Come along I have to go meet some people before I can get to the actual work.”

Peter nods his head happily as he bounce after Strange.

**…**

“Whoa!” Peter stumbles forwards, luckily Strange caught him. The spider thanks him quietly as he got back onto his feet. Looking around, he notice that they are in New York.

He really wants to just swing through the city but follows after Strange when he headed off down the sidewalk. Peter notice that the doctor is wearing normal, everyday clothes.

He’s lucky that he been wearing his normal clothes before heading out, he doesn’t want people to know that Peter Parker is Spider-man, not yet anyways.

“So who are we meeting?” Peter ask.

Strange sighs as he fiddles with the ends of his jacket’s sleeves. The doctor is used to having his cloak with him, so walking around with it just feels weird to him.

“Just a couple of old friends of mine.” That’s all the sorcerer is willing to fork over.

Peter nods and continue to follow. If Strange wants to talk about it then he’s say something, if he doesn’t even why push for answer. That’s what Matt always says. He should probably go check up on him.

**…**

They ended up at a nice looking café, there doesn’t seem to be a lot of people but it could still count as a lunch rush. Peter kept close to Strange as the sorcerer heads towards a back booth.

At that back booth sits a few people. Two woman and two guys. Peter know one of them, being Nicodemus West since Rhodey use to talk about the medical world when he was stuck in the hospital.

Peter still doesn’t understand why he went. He didn’t know Rhodey but Tony said that it was fine and so he went.

“–Peter I like to introduce you to Christine Palmer, Evan Daniels, Cathy Lang, and Nicodemus West.” Strange looks down at him, wanting to make sure that Peter isn’t overwhelmed.

“Nice to meet you guys, Doc here doesn’t really talk about any of you.” Peter knows he should have just kept it to ‘nice to meet you guys’ but he couldn’t help it.

“That’s fine, Stephen is always in his own world, no matter who you are” said Christine.

“Of course Strange doesn’t want to talk about us, since he’s not that great of a doctor” Nicodemus said, a smirk on his lips as he took a sip of his drink.

Strange scowls which cause the other two at the table to get up. Both heading off to the counter to get the groups food, and to get away from the conversation.

“Why does it matter, West?” the sorcerer ask, “it’s in the past now.”

Christine got up, taking Peter’s arm, and heads away from the two bricking doctors. “Ignore them, they’ll fight until they turn black and blue.”

Peter nods, however he’s worried. He never seen the doctor get mad like that before, not even when Thanos came.

“I never seen him this mad before…” he mumbles. Christine frowns.

“Well you are a teenage and Stephen doesn’t like to show angry in front of anyone younger than twenty.” The two takes a sit with Cathy and Evans.

“Really because he’s never angry in front of Mr. Stark or Captain Rogers, heck not even Scott can rattle him as much as that West guy got him” Peter says.

“Well we haven’t seen him in forever so he might have mellowed out a little bit.” Cathy shrugs, not quite sure.

Strange walks over, grabbing Peter’s arm, as he heads out of the café. Peter waves to them before managing to pick himself up and follow the doctor out.

**…**

Peter frowns, noticing that they are in his room, as he steps through the portal. Strange sat down at his desk the minute he steps in. Normally Peter doesn’t want people in here since he wanted to make it more homely first but he doesn’t want to tell the doctor to leave.

“So-?” Peter starts but got cut off.

“Some people are just difficult, Peter” Strange says. He stood up, thanking him for coming with him before leaving.

However Peter stops him. “Uh- do you want to help me bake some cookies for my friends since I’m heading back to New York Wednesday?”

Strange sighs, shaking his head. Why does this teen have everyone warp around his finger? “Sure, how about I call Wong and he can come help.”

Peter nods his head happily before the two exit the room and head towards the kitchenette.

**…**

Tony yawns, stretching his arms as he walks. He doesn’t really know where he’s going, just letting his feet take him where he needs to be.

He stops at the kitchenette when he heard Peter plus two others talking. Looking inside, he sees the doctor pulling out a batch of cookies from the oven while Peter and Wong are decorating said cookies. While Levi is flying around, helping with giving Peter and Wong the right set of decorations for them.

Tony shakes his head, give Peter a wave, who luckily notice, before heading off to the car that’s out front for him. Something about Pepper wanting him back in New York to work on some stuff.

He’ll get the kid later. Maybe see if anyone else likes to come back. Probably Bruce since Rick Jones and the other Hulks are coming around at some point.

“Let’s get going, Happy, we got business to do.”


End file.
